Nessex
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, United States | label = Zombie Eater Industries | genre = EDM, dubstep, drum and bass, hip hop, ambient | instrument = Vocals, programming, keyboards, turntables | occupation = Musician, composer, DJ, record producer, student | years_active = 2011–present | associated_acts = Bobby Duque, Big Chocolate, C-Rayz Walz, DJ Endo | website = }} Nester Lee (born September 29, 1988 in Long Beach, CA), better known by his stage name Nessex, is an American electronic musician, remix producer and DJ. Interview with Nessex (Music Producer). Crazypellas.net (2013-02-06). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. Nessex has become popular mostly due to his eclectic style of music production, especially pertaining to remixes.NESSEX – Finding Molly and Not Giving a Fuckstep – The Levity Ball — The Levity Ball. Thelevityball.com (2013-02-14). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. He's currently signed to Zombie Eater Industries, as of january 2013. Electronic Music Producer NESSEX, Signs To Zombie Eater Industries!. JamSphere (2013-02-07). Retrieved on 2013-06-03.Artist Spotlight: Nessex Releases The Remix Machine Volume 2; Download Here. TreeThugger.com (2013-02-06). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. Nessex has recently gained renown for his work in the music industry by remixing some of the scenes most popular songs into heavier, more intense dance music. Nessex Hq. Djnessex.Com (1988-09-29). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. Nessex specializes in a large variety of genres including, but not limited to, electronic dance music styles like Dubstep, Drum and bass, & Electro house. Nessex also composes and produces Hip Hop, Trap and Ambient Instrumentalism, as well, although he's focusing on EDM currently.Zombie-Eater [Dot Com || Zombie Eater Industries: Indie Record Label]. Zombie-eater.com (1988-09-29). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. Nessex has performed as a DJ in various clubs along the East & West Coast, and has also toured the United States sporadically while attending college & living in Southern Texas.Interview with Producer/DJ NESSEX. Hellhoundmusic.com (2013-02-16). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. History When Nessex was very young he developed a fascination with modern technology. This obsession with computers led to him eventually becoming a computer programmer, and web-designer at the tender age of 14. He began producing music a year later, at 15 years old, when this technology obsession lead him to discover that it possible to use his laptop for music production, without the use of an expensive studio. Eventually becoming better at engineering he was granted the opportunity to work with popular battle-rappers & hip hop icons like C-Rayz Walz, recording & mastering vocals for the established MC. At the age of 20 Nessex was still a musician by hobby but he decided to attend Dubspot Academy, where he spent 6 months learning the production techniques used in several genres outside of hip hop, including EDM. It wasn't until years after that he decided upon the moniker Nessex and began releasing original production & remixes, after solidifying his skills as a young DJ.Nessex Hq. Djnessex.Com (1988-09-29). Retrieved on 2013-06-03.Zombie-Eater [Dot Com || Zombie Eater Industries: Indie Record Label]. Zombie-eater.com (1988-09-29). Retrieved on 2013-06-03. Discography These are musical releases that have been made available to the public and released under the "Nessex" moniker, either officially or for promo purposes. ;EPs * Monsterfuck Party EP (2012) – Production * I Don't Give a Fuckstep EP (2012) – Production, Mastering * Where's Molly?! EP (2013) – Production, Vocals ;Singles * Monsterfuck Party (2012) * She Wants My Dick (2013) * Where's Molly (2013) ;Unreleased Singles * Funk Daft Remix ft. Via Rosa ;Remixes * Big Chocolate – "American Head" (2012) * Cutline – "Let Me Go" (2012) * Danzic – "Bumbacrafts" (2012) * Document One – "Clap" (2011) * Dodge & Fuski – "Aerophobia" (2012) * Rhianna – "Skin" (2012) * SKisM – "Experts" (2012) * Xilent – "Choose Me II" (2012) * Zion I – "Coastin'" (2012) References External links * * * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from California Category:American record producers Category:Remixers Category:Dubstep musicians Category:American electronic musicians Category:American keyboardists Category:American DJs Category:Electronic musicians